Ana
"We're gonna save my brother." :—Ana, pointing a gun at Paquete.[src] : Ana Margarida Picado is a survivor of the zombie apocalypse, daughter to Zita and sister to Illyana and Miguel. She's one of the students evacuated from the highschool and abandoned by the military, managing to escape the slaughter with her family, who eventually joined or formed a camp near Atlanta. Pre-Apocalypse Relatively nothing is known about Ana's past prior to the apocalypse. She used to attend the same school as Bruno, even though they didn't used to talk with each other. Ana's father allways wanted to teach her fishing but she allways refused to learn. In the day of the outbreak, Ana was evacuated from her school, along with her siblings and mother who came to pick her up. In their way to Atlanta, the road's blocked by a herd. Despite the efforts of the soldiers, they didn't had enough ammo, being overrun in a matter of time, making some soldiers leave the children and running away. Ana and her family escape the herd and flee into the woods. They later join up with other survivors and form a camp near the city. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Tell It to the Frogs" Ana is seen for the first time when Gonçalo gets back to the camp in his red sports car, receiving a haircut from Mariana. When Zita leaves the van, Ana and her siblings run to their mother in open arms, in tears. "Vatos" When Illyana and Miguel return with the fish, Ana asks her siblings if they could teach her and Illyana says that her father allways wanted to teach her but she never wanted to learn. Later, Ana follows her family and others to the clearing where Tiago is acting strange, digging grave-like holes. Later in the episode, Ana is seen with the other survivors, listening to her mother's story about the death of Ana's father. Moments later, the camp gets attacked and Ana is taken to the RV by Cristiana and Mariana, along with Bruno. After the attack is over, Miguel and Ana approach their sister's body, crying, as they watch Zita screaming Illyana's name. "Wildfire" Just after the zombie attack, Ana tries to comfort her mother but has no success convincing her to let them "take" Illyana, though she promises the group will be "as gentle as they can." When Paquete heads towards Miguel to kill him for being bitten, Ana grabs a gun from Daniel's bag and points it at Paquete telling him that they will save her brother. Paquete makes fun of Ana for being just a little girl but Daniel defends her. Later, when Illyana reanimates, Ana starts crying, burying her head in Sophia's lap. She's later seen at Illyana's funeral, trying to help Zita with Illyana's body but Zita rejects her help, saying that she can do it. Later, on their way to the CDC, Ana is seen checking on her dying brother, who asks her to be left behind. Ana is seen crying, as the group carries Miguel to a nearby tree. She then kisses her brother on the cheek and leaves to the RV. Ana is seen with the rest of the group as they arrive to their destination. Believing that there was no one in the CDC, and with walkers starting to notice the group, the group begins to panic, with Ana hugging Zita, crying in fear, but suddenly the shutters open, drowning the survivors in light. "TS-19" Ana makes it to the CDC along with the others. During their first and only night at the CDC, Ana hears Zita throwing up in the bathroom. As Ana tries to remember her mother that she still has her, Zita explains to her that the look on Jenner's face showed that there's nothing left. She's seen later with Sophia, who takes Ana to her bed. Towards the end of the episode, Ana is seen crying with many others. Dr. Jenner eventually decides to let the group free but Ana's mother decides to stay with Jenner to commit suicide. Ana refuses to leave her mother but she's forced to do it when Fábio grabs the little girl and takes her away. She flees with the others to the RV and watches as the CDC burns, crying, as she is now the remaining survivor of her family. The group then heads in the direction of Fort Benning. Season 2 "What Lies Ahead" Ana is first seen gathering supplies from abandoned vehicles on the Vehicle Jammed Highway, along with Cassandra and her friends. Daniel notices a herd of zombies coming their way, and warns the group to hide under the parked cars. Ana is found and chased by two walkers, who chase her from the highway and into the nearby forest. Daniel and Gonçalo chase after her, telling her to stay by a creek while they distract and kill the zombies. She nods, but when Daniel, Gonçalo and the others return, Ana is nowhere to be found. "Bloodletting" Ana is not seen at all in this episode, but the group continues to search for her. Ana is mentioned many times in the episode, but is still not found. "Save The Last One" Ana is not seen in this episode, though the group continues their search for her. When they still can't find her, they leave food and a sign on the highway for her. "Cherokee Rose" Ana is still not found in this episode and the group holds the searches untill all the group is ready to find her. "Chupacabra" Paquete, Daniel, Kiko, Jimmy, Gonçalo, and Johanne go search for Ana again in the woods. While they are searching, Paquete tells Johanne that should call off the search which Johanne denies fast, and unfortunately they find nothing. However, Gonçalo finds Ana's doll, wich he then takes back to the farm. Later, after dinner. "Secrets" Ana is once again not found in this episode, causing Paquete and Johanne go search for Ana in the nearby housing development, trying to clear each of the houses, but when walkers suddenly appear in the town they are forced to leave the area. "Pretty Much Dead Already" Paquete breaks open the door on Hershel's barn. Paquete and the group take out the walkers that were inside. As the last walker emerges, they are stunned and shocked to see it's Ana. Cassandra is beyond devastated. She tries to run to Ana, but Carina and Leandra stop her. The group looks on in shock and sadness, as Ana approaches them. Ana takes lead from Paquete, walks up, and shoots Ana in the head. "Nebraska" Ana's body is wrapped in a blanket by Mariana. Along with Annette and Shawn, Ana is buried under some trees by the barn. Sophia, does not show up for the ceremony held for her and Hershel's family. "Judge, Jury, Executioner" Cassandra goes to Ana's grave and is greeted by Patricia, telling her that Ana is in Heaven with Otis. Cassandra, realizing the world isn't the same anymore and believing it to be cruel, says there is no Heaven and that Patricia is an idiot for believing that. Season 3 "Walk With Me" Ana is mentioned by Johanne when she was listing all of the people from the Atlanta Group that had died to Marcelino. Death Killed By *Walkers After Ana leaves the group behind on the highway, she is bitten by a walker. Upon reanimation, she is found by Otis and taken back to Hershel's farm where she is put into the barn. *Daniel (Zombified) After Paquete forces open the barn, the walkers exit and are gunned down by the group. Once all of the walkers have been put down, Ana walks out and is shot in the head by Daniel. Relationships Sophia :"Ana? Is she okay?" :—Sophia when she wakes up after her surgery.[src] : Sophia cared deeply for Ana, trying to act as a mother to her after the death of Zita, like Cassandra. Even before Zita's death, Sophia and Ana seemed to have a good relationship already, as Ana would search for comfort in Sophia's lap when Zita was not available, like when Illyana reanimates. Their relationship is not developed further after Ana's death. Zita :"I couln't protect Illyana and I couldn't protect John either. It wouldn't be different with her." :—Zita to Sophia.[src] When Zita got back to the Atlanta camp, Ana and her siblings were overjoyed and thy all ran to Zita. When the camp is overrun, Ana tries to call for her mother, but Zita, shocked by Illyana's death doesn't move. In the next day Ana tries to convince Zita to let the group take Illyana but is unsuccessfull. When Illyana comes back, Ana starts crying, burying her head in Sophia's lap. As the group flees from the CDC, Zita decides to stay, not wanting to end up like Miguel and Illyana, and also thinking that she isn't able to take care of Ana and asks Sophia to take care of her, later asking Cassandra to help Sophia taking care of Ana. Ana didn't wanted to abandon her mother, but she is forced to do it when Fábio grabs her and takes her with the rest of the group. In season 2, Ana just stays silent during her time with the group, disturbed with the death of her whole family. Daniel Daniel and Ana did not interact much in Season 1. At the beginning of Season 2, Ana went missing as she was being chased by two walkers in the woods. Gonçalo and Daniel told Ana to hide by the creek in order to draw the two walkers away from her, giving her a chance to make it back to the group on the highway. When they returned to the creek, Ana was gone. Daniel and the group then conducted a long, painful search for her. In "Pretty Much Dead Already", after discovering a walker-filled barn on Hershel's farm, and Paquete opening the doors, the group proceed to massacre the undead family and friends of the Greene family. Then to everyone's horror, the last walker to emerge was Ana. As Ana got closer and closer to the group Daniel is forced to step forward and shoot Ana in the head, killing her for good. Miguel :"We're gonna save my brother." :—Ana to Paquete about Miguel's bite.[src] : Ana and Miguel seemed to care alot for each other. When Paquete wants kill Miguel for being bitten, Ana grabs a gun from Daniel's bag and points it at Paquete's head. When Miguel is left under a tree, Ana kisses Miguel on his cheek and leaves. Their relationship is not developed further after their deaths. Illyana Ana and Illyana seemed to have a normal sister relationship. Ana was clearly devastated when Illyana died, but she was more worried with her brother who had been bitten, since he was still alive and could still be saved, unlike Illyana. Cassandra Cassandra and Ana don't interact much during season 1, but in "TS-19", Zita asks Cassandra to take care of Ana, wich makes Cassandra change her mind and decide not to commit suicide. After that, Cassandra starts treating Ana as her adoptive daughter, constantly looking out for her. When Ana gets lost in the woods, Cassandra gets really upset and starts blaming Daniel and Gonçalo by Ana's disappearence. After Ana's death, Cassandra's personality starts changing a lot, becoming colder and darker. Appearances Trivia *Ana is 12 years old. *In "Talking Dead", it was revealed that it was Otis who had put Ana in the barn and that she was already a zombie when he found her. Since Daniel nor Paquete ever mentioned that they were in the woods looking for a girl, and saving Sophia became the main focus, Otis leaves for the high school and never returns before this discussion has a chance to take place. *Also during "Talking Dead", show creators reveal that they had shot the barn scene twice - once with Ana looking normal, the way the survivors wanted to see her, and the zombified version, which is the version that was aired in, "Pretty Much Dead Already". *Ana is Sophia Peletier's counterpart. *Even though Ana is Sophia's counterpart, they have slight changes. **Sophia outlives her mother, Carol, while Ana lives longer than her mother, Zita. **Sophia had no brothers or sisters, while Ana had Miguel and Illyana. **Ana's father never appeared in the series. Category:TV Series Characters Category:Children Category:Notable Walkers Category:Undeads Category:Deceased Category:Forever Alone